Verini
Verini Medium Monstrous Humanoid (Fire, Reptilian) Hit Dice: 5d8+10 (32 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+6 Attack: Longsword +7 melee (1d8+1/19-20) or claw +6 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: Longsword +7 melee (1d8+1/19-20) or 2 claws +6 melee (1d6+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, spit Special Qualities: Clever runner, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire, vigorous, vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +3 (+5 vs. paralysis and poison), Ref +5, Will +7 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 16 Skills: Craft (any one) +9, Diplomacy +9, Hide +4, Knowledge (nature) +9, Listen +5, Move Silently +4, Perform (oratory) +9, Spot +5, Survival +11 (+13 in aboveground natural environments) Feats: Improved Initiative, Run (B), Weapon Focus (longsword) Environment: Warm mountains Organization: Solitary, hunting pack (3-12 plus 1-2 druids or clerics of 1st- to 4th-level), or tribe (10-300 plus 1-4 druids of clerics of 4th–19th level) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral good Advancement: By character class (favored class: druid) Level Adjustment: +4 This creature resembles a bipedal newt. Its large eyes occupy the majority of its face. Although it carries a sword, it does not appear hostile. Verini are distant cousins of firenewts that have evolved into a peaceful culture. Verini make their homes in volcanic regions, living in warm caves amid rocky mountains. Although carnivorous, verini do not hunt other sentient creatures, and avoid threatening the survival of other species. Verini are swift runners, capable of covering great distances quickly on all fours. They are clever runners, swiftly determining the easiest terrain and instinctively avoiding ground-based obstacles. Young verini often race one another as a point of pride. Verini are very close to nature, and many follow the path of druid, ranger, or clerics that venerate nature deities. Many also pursue psionic paths as well. Verini openly hate those who defile nature, and vigorously defend nature from such threats. A group of druids or psions often lead a war party to deal with the would-be defilers. Verini society is structured and family-oriented. Young remain in an egg for their first year, then rapidly reach maturity in around five years. Most verini younglings are encouraged to begin along a path at an early age, whether it is a magical discipline or the pursuit of another career. Many verini are artistically oriented, and spend much of their time making jewelry, tapestries, and other beautiful works of art. Verini honor their elders, and the most venerable member generally leads a tribe. Verini value wisdom and diplomacy above strength and prowess. Gatherings are held periodically to allow all members of a tribe an opportunity to speak their mind. These meetings can last for days, as each member may speak for as long as he or she wishes (although poor orators often lose respect). Interrupting a speaker is considered a heinous act among the verini. Twice a year, two verini tribes come together to discuss all that has happened since the last meeting, to trade goods, and allow the young verini to seek mates. The tribal storytellers regale listeners with wondrous tales, while all craftsfolk work together to improve their skills. A verini's skin coloration varies from mottled bright reds and yellows to dark grays and black. The smooth flesh and features resemble those of an eel. The eyes are deep crimson. They stand around 6 to 7 feet tall and weigh 200 to 300 pounds. Verini lifespan averages around 150 years. Verini generally eschew armor, preferring to complement their natural coloration with simple jewelry and bracers. Verini speak Common and Draconic. COMBAT Verini hunt in packs, utilizing their long claws or swords, spears, or staves. Verini have little use for ranged weapons, as they can spit their paralytic venom. Verini generally attempt to lure prey into range of others of their kind, then paralyze it for a quick kill. Verini prefer peaceful relations with other intelligent creatures, avoiding combat whenever possible. If threatened, verini generally attempt to paralyze the aggressors and flee the scene. Clever Runner (Ex): A verini ignores all terrain movement penalties from scree and rubble. Poison (Ex): Contact, Fortitude DC 14, initial damage 1d8 Dex, secondary damage paralysis for 2d8 minutes. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spit (Ex): A verini can spit its venom up to 30 feet as a standard action. This is a ranged touch attack with no range increment. Opponents hit by this attack must make successful saves (see above) to avoid the effect. A verini must wait 1d2 rounds after spitting for its poison glands to refill. Sprint (Ex): Once per hour, a verini can drop to all fours and move 4 times its normal speed (160 feet) when it makes a charge. Vigorous (Ex): Verini have a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made against poison and paralysis. Originally appeared in Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager Rule Book (1994). Category:Monstrous humanoids